In case of an accident, wrong-way drivers, also called ghost drivers, cause deaths, injuries and considerable material damage. Detection solely on the basis of the navigation system via a highway class and a highway direction is too late for most cases, that is, the wrong-way driver is already on the wrong roadway with high traveling speed and great probability of a collision.
Over half the instances of wrong-way travel begin at federal-highway interchanges. Especially during wrong-way travel on freeways, accidents occur at high collision speed, often accompanied by injuries resulting in death.